


their tongues battled for dominance

by SatyrSyd37



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: Futakuchi and Tanaka duel for the right to sit next to Ennoshita during movie night.





	their tongues battled for dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> happy birthday mel!!!! (sorry its a little late but uhhhhh it's still technically your birthday in my timezone ;)
> 
> it's been nearly exactly a year since you commented on ace of hearts, and its probably my favorite comment ive ever received because it developed into a friendship. you were my first real fanfic writer friend, and i can't tell you how much that meant to me. 
> 
> not only is your writing an inspiration (you write the most beautiful metaphors and the funniest fucking dialogue and you can fit so much substance into such little space and i could go on and on), but i admire you as a person. you make fandom more enjoyable to be in; you've always tried to include me and others, and you constantly rec your friend's fics, and you write even through your self doubts which inspires me more than you know. 
> 
> thank you for being one of my greatest cheerleaders and introducing me to ennotana (and ennotanafuta ( ͡° ω ͡° )) and giving me deathly on point song rec's and leaving the most insightful comments on my fics. im really glad i've gotten the privilege to know you better and i hope you enjoy this little drabble for your birthday!!!

“This couch ain’t big enough for the both of us.”

“Nah, it ain’t.”

Ennoshita sighs. “Do you have to do this every time?”

Tanaka and Futakuchi stand on either side of the couch, hips cocked, hands on their waists. The stance is somewhere between cowboy and fuckboy. Ennoshita sits between them in the middle of the couch, already wrapped up in a blanket and sinking into the cushions. 

He loves his boyfriends, he really does. But right now he just wants to watch this movie, not sit through another dick measuring contest. 

“I challenge you to a duel, foul villain,” Tanaka says, jabbing a finger in Futakuchi’s chest. “For a place beside the fair Ennoshita.”

“It is thou who art the villain,” Futakuchi says. He takes a step closer, so he and Tanaka are almost nose to nose. And completely blocking Ennoshita’s view of the TV. “But I accept your challenge.” 

“I thought this was the wild west, not Shakespeare,” Ennoshita says. Neither of them acknowledge him. Wow, what respect for the fair Ennoshita. 

“Since you have challenged me, it is I who picks the manner of the duel.” Futakuchi takes a step back and begins to circle around Tanaka slowly, chin held high to laud every centimeter of his height over Tanaka. “I propose a kissing match.”

“Guys. You know we can all fit.”

Tanaka nods. “Very well. A kissing duel to the death.”

Ennoshita leans back against the couch, settling in for the show.  _ Here we go.  _

They pounce on each other. Their lips crash together in a way that can’t be comfortable, but they quickly recover from their fumble. Tanaka’s arms crawl up Futakuchi’s sides like clingy vines, wrapping around the back of his neck and across his cheeks, pulling their chests tightly together. Futakuchi lets Tanaka drag him down, leaning down into the kiss, lips moving hungrily against Tanaka’s. 

Ennoshita licks his lips. Not a bad opening act for this evening’s entertainment.

Tanaka and Futakuchi’s competitive streak isn’t isolated to the volleyball court. Even now, after three years together, they still rile each other up. Ennoshita loves to watch when they get heated up over a video game or bicker over who gets to borrow Ennoshita’s notorious Charlie Brown shirt or when they try to sing over each other in the shower. He loves to swoop in and calm them down with soft touches and butterfly kisses. (He also loves to intervene and provoke them even more). 

The two balance each other out, somehow. Even on opposing teams, they were always on each other’s sides, building each other up by making each other stronger. If Ennoshita were to tell his past self that these two hot-headed aces would be dating one day, he wouldn’t have believed it. If he had said _Ennoshita_ would be a part of that mix, he would have laughed in his face. 

There a still days when Ennoshita wonders what he’s gotten himself into. When Tanaka and Futakuchi’s antagonism stretches a little too far, or when Ennoshita feels too distant from them, or when they argue about the state of their relationship, if they should go public, and when. But in the end, it’s worth it. What he loves more than anything else about his boyfriends is their willingness to adapt, to learn, to do anything it takes to make sure their relationship succeeds. They inspire him to be better, to do more, weather through hardship instead of letting it tear him down. 

And, you know, they’re super hot, which is a bonus. 

Tanaka lets out a low moan as Futakuchi nips his bottom lip. They grow more and more entangled, mouths slotting together, Futakuchi sliding his hands past the waistband of Tanaka’s shorts. The sounds of their moans grow louder, their clothing rumples, bunching up to reveal delicious slivers of skin. 

As much as Ennoshita is enjoying the show, he sees where this is going, and he thinks it would be wise to postpone the main event until after the movie. Time to put a stop to their duel. 

He clears his throat. “Looks like it’s a draw.”

Tanaka lets out a whine, but dutifully separates himself from Futakuchi’s face. Futakuchi runs his knuckles over Tanaka’s cheekbones. “Hmmm, a worthy opponent. It seems I have underestimated your strength.”

“Guess I did, too.”

“Round two?”

“Hell yeah. But this time, how about a sword fight?”

“I thought we were gunslingers? My glock is cocked and ready to shoot.”

“Hey, losers. I’m getting cold here all by myself.”

Finally,  _ finally _ they let go of each other and flop onto the couch, on either side of Ennoshita. Futakuchi wraps his arm around Ennoshita’s waist and Tanaka tucks his head on his shoulder. The warm bodies pressed against him make him feel safe and loved. 

With all three of them on the couch, it’s a tight fit, but they make it work, just like they’ve learned how to make their relationship work.


End file.
